


Zarry Drabble

by 1dfetusfics



Series: Underage Drabble Series [28]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Grinding, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dfetusfics/pseuds/1dfetusfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: pairing zarry, kink, watersports, usd, idk you could decide?! x</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zarry Drabble

Zayn’s laying on his back in Harry’s bed, staring up at the ceiling in the dark room. Harry fell asleep almost an hour ago, but for some reason, sleep hasn’t come to Zayn yet. It’s just past 1, and on a normal night, Zayn would be passed out, dead to the world.

 

He had an especially shitty day at school, though. He woke up late and didn’t get to school until halfway through 1st period because he missed the bus. And in third period, he took a math test that he’s almost positive he failed. The only thing that got him through his day was knowing that he was going over to Harry’s after school for a sleepover.

 

And they had a good time tonight. They played video games and watched movies and ate so much pizza Zayn thought his stomach was going to explode. The only thing that cramped his mood a little was Harry wanting to go to bed so abruptly- especially since Zayn wasn’t tired.

 

His thoughts are interrupted by Harry shifting on the bed, and Zayn turns to look at the boy, somewhat hoping he’ll wake up so Zayn won’t have to lay here in the dark for another hour. Harry doesn’t wake up, though, just shifts around a lot and lets out a deep sigh. After a minute of silence, Harry lets out a strangled noise and Zayn’s eyes widen.

 

It sounds an awful lot like a moan, and Zayn hopes Harry isn’t have a wet dream because that would make this extremely awkward. But Harry doesn’t move after that, just lays still and mumbles a little. Zayn takes a moment to let out a small breath of relief, and then turns back onto his back.

 

It’s a minute later that he starts to feel something wet seep into his pants and he furrows his brow, wondering if Harry left an open water bottle on his bed. It isn’t until he smells the undeniable smell of piss that he realizes Harry must have wet the bed.

 

It’s shocking for him that his first instinct isn’t to laugh, because had it been Niall or maybe even Louis, Zayn would be laughing. But this is Harry. His best friend Harry and… he doesn’t really know how to feel. He does know that he can’t continue to lay here in his friends piss, so he reaches over and shakes Harry’s shoulder, trying to wake him up.

 

Harry shifts a little, and mumbles a few words, but doesn’t show any sign of being awake, so Zayn shakes him a little harder. He knows the exact moment Harry wakes up, and when he does, he wishes he hadn’t. Harry gasps, and Zayn can kind of make out Harry’s figure sitting up and reaching for his bed side lamp.

 

When the light flicks on, Harry’s face is bright red and he looks so mortified.

 

“Oh my God,” He says. “Zayn. I swear this has never happened before I just… shit. Please don’t tell anyone.” He rushes out, burying his face in his hands. Zayn feels kind of offended that Harry thinks he would tell anyone in the first place, but he understands the panic Harry is going through. After all, he’s a 13 year old that just wet the bed.

 

“Shh,” Zayn says, rubbing Harry’s back gently. “It’s okay, babe. Accidents happen, yeah?” Harry just shakes his head, not looking up at Zayn.

 

“Yeah, when you’re three and just getting potty trained. I’m 13. What the hell.” He whines. Zayn feels like shit watching Harry suffer like this, so he sits up and moves next to Harry, not caring that Harry urine is seeping into his pajama bottoms. He runs a hand through Harry’s hair and kisses his cheek.

 

“Babe, it really is okay. We’ll just change the sheets and lay down a towel. Or sleep on the floor. Really, it’s not that bad. I promise,” He says softly, trying to move Harry’s hands away from his face. Harry looks at him, tears threatening to fall from his eyes, and then he lays his head against Zayn’s shoulder.

 

“Thanks, Zee. You’re my best mate,” he says. Zayn smiles, considering this a win, and reaches under Harry’s shirt to rub his back better.

 

“You’re welcome, love. You know, it’s actually kind of hot,” Zayn says, trying to make Harry feel better. Harry pulls away from him at that, eyes wide.

 

“What? Zayn. That-that’s.. um.” Harry’s blushing again and wow. Zayn totally didn’t mean it like that but now that he’s thinking about it.. he actually doesn’t mind the pee. Only because it’s from Harry.

 

“I-I thought-” He stammers, biting his lip and feeling his own cheeks blush. Harry watches him for a minute before looking down and immediately looking back up.

 

“You’re hard,” Harry says, looking back down at the tent in Zayn’s pajamas. Zayn swallows hard and ‘when did that happen?’ he thinks. He watches as Harry reaches down and places a hand over his clothed cock, swallowing audibly.

 

Harry starts rubbing gently up and down and Zayn moans, feeling his hips buck up. Harry goes for a few minutes but it isn’t enough. So Zayn lays back on the bed and pulls Harry on top of him, letting out a groan when their crotches line up exactly. Harry gasps and starts to grind down against Zayn, panting lightly.

 

Zayn starts to lose it when he can feel the wetness from Harry’s crotch start to seep into his.

 

“Harry, shit. You feel so good, babe,” He whispers into Harry’s ear. Harry starts to pant, grinding down harder and moving his hips faster and faster. Zayn grabs onto Harry’s hips tightly and starts to mumble words of encouragement. “Yeah, baby. Like that, right there. Such a good boy, Harry. So hard for me, yeah?” Zayn reaches down and touches Harry bum, his hips stuttering when his hand comes into contact with wetness.

 

It’s when Harry’s pee from the bed starts seeping into the back of his shirt that Zayn comes, biting on Harry’s shoulder roughly. Harry’s breathing goes ragged and then he’s coming in his pants, too, soaking the inside of his pajamas with pee and come.

 

They lay there for a minute until Zayn decides he absolutely needs to get out of these clothes. He moves Harry off of him gently and guides the two of them to the bathroom. He runs a flannel under warm water and wipes himself off, deciding it’d be easier to just let Harry get in the shower and clean himself off there.

 

While Harry is showering, Zayn removes the sheets from the bed and goes to the closet to get sheets to replace them. Harry comes in when Zayn is putting on a fresh pair of boxers,bead already made, looking coy. Zayn smiles at his friend and pecks him on the lips, handing Harry some underwear and watching as he drops the towel to slip them on.

 

It’s when they’re cuddled into bed, Harry warm and asleep on his chest that sleep finally comes to Zayn.

**Author's Note:**

> [Find us on tumblr!](http://1dfetusfics.tumblr.com/)


End file.
